Blackened Hearts
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Sapphire Harris is no ordinary girl. She can deduce people just by looking at them, much like our favourite Consulting Detective. But what happens when she gets tangled in Moriarty's web of crime? She'll go on a journey of her own, finding out who her real family is, and dealing with Sherlock and Jim, in very different ways. Moriarty/OC (Story is better than summary I promise)
1. Chapter One - Miss me?

**Blackened Hearts -**

 **Okay hello! I've been wanting to write a Sherlock story for a while, and will be making this a Moriarty/ OC. I've got a few little ideas for it but will basically be making it up as I go along. I'm very busy at the moment so updates may not be too regular but I this story will be finished. I don't know how long it'll be, but I hope it's alright, it'll only be my second time attempting to write Sherlock D:**

 **This is set just after series 3, just as Moriarty has made his return. I've rated this story as 'T' for now, but will be an 'M' soon as it will have mature themes. (Violence etc..)**

 **Anyway. On with the story. It would mean a lot if I could get a few reviews, if not, I'll continue writing it anyway.**

 **Things written** ' _like this'_ **are her thoughts or deductions she makes.**

 **Chapter One – Miss me?**

"Miss me?" The Irish accent rings through her ears, a deep and menacing tone to it. Sapphire Adele Harris barely avoids a shiver as she watches the footage. Those deep dark eyes staring into her soul from the screen. Sapphire looks to her side as the TV screen is switched off. She stares into the darkness, her piercing blue eyes showing no emotion as she awaits her instructions.

"James Moriarty, he is your target. Seduce him, make him feel safe, get information from him, then kill him" The voice sounds, a gravelly tone to it and Sapphire can't help but feel a cold shiver run down her delicate spine, now she wasn't the type to be scared, she didn't show fear. Emotions were for the people on the losing side. Feelings were merely a weakness. But the one voice that did effect her was the voice of Sir Hunter Pierce. Her boss, and the man who raised her, trained her to be a killer. An assassin. He took her away from her parents... Well, adoptive parents, she was adopted at a young age by Agnes and Charles Harris. An older couple who could never have children, well, until they adopted Sapphire that is.

She stands up, knowing her duties and knowing she must full fill them. And struts into her room, deciding on what is best to wear for the consulting criminal. Her fingers brush over a beautiful red dress, strapless and showing a fair bit of cleavage, the dress stopping just above her knees. Sapphire smirks, grabbing the dress off the hangar and rushing into the bathroom. She steps out, the red dress now clinging to her body, showing every single curve, now she wasn't the skinniest of women, but she was far from overweight, she was a comfortable size 10 and she was happy with it. She attaches a stunning silver necklace around her neck, and applies her make up, making sure to add her favourite red lipstick to match her dress. She slips on her black heels and is ready to go.

The car journey there was long, and dull, She spent the time mentally preparing to meet the famous consulting criminal, which she was sure would be at his own private house located in London. Hunter had had his spies go out and locate Moriarty's address.

Sapphire sighs heavily, watching as the London nightlife went by, couples walking past arm in arm, preparing for the Christmas celebrations, drunk parties of people waltzing by, drinking the night away. And then there is Sapphire. Out to seduce a man that she'd never even met.

* * *

She mentally kicked herself as she sat at the bar, waiting for Moriarty to arrive, Hunter had installed secret cameras in the criminals house, and it's a miracle he hasn't spotted them yet. Moriarty was overheard speaking about going to _The Cahoots._ A 1940's style cocktail bar. Which James was apparently very fond of. It was one of his regular haunts when he went out.

It was very unlike Sapphire to be nervous. This wasn't the first man she had to seduce. She'd done it before. Countless times, and it wasn't like she hadn't killed before either. She'd killed more men than she's seduced. It's what she's trained to do. It's her _job._ But Sapphire can't help but think that she's underestimating the World famous Consulting Criminal. There was something.. Different about him.

Before she can dwell on her nerves, which she hated having, fear is only a weakness after all. He arrives, she spots him take his usual seat at the end of the bar, wearing his favourite Westwood suit, a rather tired look on his face. Sapphire smirks, it's the moment she's been waiting for, her moment to _strike_. She looks him over. And narrows her eyes. ' _Young, early thirties, psychopath...'_ Sapphire frowns. Her deducing skills are usually way better.. She frowns at not being able to read him, and looks to a couple which are sat in the corner. Focussing on reading them. ' _The man is married,there's a lighter spot where the wedding ring was, although not to the woman, he's having an affair with the woman sat opposite him, he's been abroad recently, France, unhappy marriage for him, happy for his poor wife though, three, no, four cats, works in banking, suffers from anxiety and depression, judging by the state of his nails, and his constant fidgeting, and the antidepressants poking out his jeans pocket. Smoking and alcohol addiction, suffers from asthma and diabetes, early 40's, doesn't have much longer left to live. The woman who's with him, late 30's, works in a bakery, the flour on her skirt gives that away, orphan, stupidly unaware the man she's with is married to someone else, is very poor, her shirt has been hand repaired four, no, five times. Badly repaired, yet it's the best shirt she owns. no good at sewing.'_

So her deducing skills are still fine, then why can't she read the mysterious James Moriarty? She brushes it to the side of her mind, and stands up, all ready to make her move. She struts over to her _victim_. A seductive alluring look worn upon her well structured face, she takes the seat next to him, and he immediately notices her, surprisingly not being used to women coming onto him, she smirks, taking note of his reaction, he smirks, but not such of a friendly smirk. It was deadly, she knew that one wrong move and she was as good as dead.

"Mr Moriarty" She purrs, looking at him with a look of lust, her bow shaped lips slight apart, she leans forwards, allowing more of her cleavage to show, and Moriarty raises an eyebrow, beginning to look as equally lustful as she is.

He speaks, his soft Irish accent seeping through "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" He breathes, eyeing her up and down, then lifting up Sapphires hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. Yet there's an evil glint in his eyes, his eyes sparkling with fire and danger, which scares Sapphire right down to the very core of her being. For the very first time in her 26 years of life.

She quickly finds her voice, "Sapphire Adele Harris, pleasure to meet you.. Mr Moriarty" She edges slightly closer to him, a smirk still playing on her ruby red lips. "Oh the pleasure's all mine Sapphire" her names rolls off his tongue so smoothly, and it almost makes her shiver, _almost._ "Please, call me Jim" He adds, he lifts one arm up and clicks his fingers, the barman is in front of us in a matter of seconds. Smart man, he obviously knows who he's dealing with. "Sapphire here will have a Vodka Martini, and I will have a... _bloody Mary"_ He asks. Sapphire grins _'He knew what my favourite drink was... So he can deduce too.. Oh this will be fun'._

The barman wastes no time in arranging the requested drinks, and before long they are placed in front of the pair. Jim sips his bloody Mary, whilst never breaking eye contact with her. "Sapphire let me ask you, do you know who I am? I mean, you evidently knew my name before we met, but do you know what I do?" He enquires, a look in his eye as if asking her to a challenge, a _game._

"You are James Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal. I know exactly who you are and what you do.. I've read all the papers. Don't worry, I'm not some creepy superfan of yours or anything." Sapphire laughs, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Jim seems pleased by her response.

"I'm the spider, at the centre of a web, a criminal web with a thousand threads and I know precisely how each and every one of them dances" Jim purrs, a sadistic grin on his face, Sapphire freezes, but quickly composes herself. "Well then make me dance" She responds, hinting to him that she's no angel herself. This gets her the reaction she wants, Jim's grin widens, an almost hungry predatory look upon his face. Sapphire sips the last of her vodka martini, and stands up, holding her hand out for the consulting criminal to take. He accepts her invitation, and allows her to lead him outside the bar. She smirks ' _Now all I've got to do is get information... and kill him... I have a feeling this will not be an easy task'._

A sleek black car pulls up, with blackened out windows. Jim acts like a gentleman, and holds the car door open for her, Sapphire thanks him and sits in the car, knowing it's too late to turn back now, she takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what's about to happen. Jim slides in the seat besides her, and the driver pulls away.

Moriarty wastes no time in running his hand up her leg, inside she's screaming, but on the outside, she flirtatiously winks at him, allowing her hand to slide over to his awaiting leg, Jim leans over and begins kissing down her neck to her prominent collar bone, she fakes a faint small moan, just quiet enough for the driver not to hear, but loud enough for Jim to notice. He smirks at her moan, as his soft hand slides a little higher up her leg, coming dangerously close to the gun she has holstered on her thigh, the gun that will kill him later tonight, she manages to take his roaming hand in her own and places it on her waist instead. She mentally breathes a sigh of relief and allows him to continue his ministrations. ' _This is easy. Almost too easy...'_

Jim leans in and kisses Sapphire, at first it was soft, delicate even, but quickly became more heated and demanding, he bit onto her bottom lip and she wrapped one leg around him, their hands dancing all over each others clothed bodies. But before they could continue, the car pulls up. Jims lips leaves hers, and he opens the car door "Thanks Seb" he mutters to the driver. "Don't mention it" A rather grumpy scottish accent responds, Sapphire blushes ever so faintly at what she just did in the back of a car, and then steps out into the cold night air. She's not alone for long, as Jim hurriedly grabs her hand and pulls her inside his house.

The second the door is closed Sapphire is pushed up against it, her hands held above her head as Jim attacks her lips with a heated kiss, their tongues battle for dominance inside their mouths as she moans. Jim unzips her dress as he makes their way to the bedroom, and Sapphire mentally panics, remembering the gun that's holstered to her thigh, her plan was quickly going very wrong. Before her dress is fully unzipped she grabs Jims hands and leads them to the bedroom, she pushes him on the bed and begins removing hiss jacket and tie. She then leans forward and places kisses on his soft neck, he holds her close whilst she bites down gently on the side of his neck, so not to hurt him.

Once she releases her mouth, she whispers to him "Have you heard of a man called Hunter Pierce" She purrs into his ear. Jim pauses, and then smirks "Oh I have, what about him my dear?" He grins, Sapphire looks at him "Well he's my next target, and I've heard you hate him just as much as I do" She smirks, running a hand down his now bare chest, having made quick work of undoing his shirt buttons. She continues to tease him, Hoping it'll help her get the information she needs. "Work with me Jim. We can kill him together, all I need to know is your plan" she reveals, leaning forwards and placing a kiss to his awaiting lips.

Jim looks at her, and grins, but it's not a good grin, it's a _dangerous_ one. "You know. Did old Pierce really think that I would fall for this? Honey I am the king of crime. And no one can outsmart me" He remarks, his hands tightening around Sapphires shoulders, she hears heavy footsteps come up behind her, and that's when she knows she's in trouble. She shoots Moriarty a shocked look. Before something hits the back of her head, and her entire world goes black.

* * *

"It's okay. I'm a doctor" Are the first words she hears as she regains consciousness, Sapphires eyes flutter open, and she looks straight into the eyes of a kind looking man, although having an awful taste in jumpers, he looks trustworthy. The first thing she notices is she's in an alleyway, it's cold, and her head pounds, so does her shoulder. Which to her feels to be dislocated. "Oh you're awake, thank god.. How are you feeling?" The stranger enquires, looking genuinely worried about her health. Sapphire frowns at him "How do you fucking think I'm feeling?" She snaps. The apparent doctor looks taken aback, evidently not expecting such harsh words from the young female. "R..Right okay. Well.. My names John. John Watson, and you are?" He enquires as he sees to her head injury, trying to clean it up as much as he can with the little supplies he has. "Sapphire Harris" She states.

"Okay well Sapphire, you have a dislocated shoulder, I could either take you down to a hospital..." Before he could finish his sentence Sapphire butts in "Just do it here. Get it over and done with" She interrupts. John blinks, "Right, okay... Well, this will hurt. Just trust me". "Save me the bullshit" Sapphire mutters, she inhales and takes a deep breath in, knowing what's coming ahead is going to hurt. John takes ahold of her shoulder and arm. "3...2...1" he pops it back into place, and Sapphire has to do all she can not to scream out in pain, although she does release a pained whimper. Luckily she has a high pain tolerance.

"May I ask Sapphire... Who.. Who did this to you?" John asks her, she sighs heavily. "I _tripped,_ and _fell_ " She sarcastically remarks. John sighs. "Please.. I can help.. Well, I know someone who can..". Sapphire smirks, knowing all too well who he means, the famous _Sherlock Holmes._ Oh she could have some fun here! "It was Jim.. Jim Moriarty" she answered. And the look on John's face turned from worry, to shock, to pure and utter _horror_. "Sapphire please would you come with me? I can patch up your head wound and you can meet my friend.. Sherlock Holmes" He asks. Sapphire smirks. "Of course..."

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't too short.. I was debating on whether to leave it here or to make it longer, but I thought I'd leave meeting Sherlock till the next chapter. I hope it's alright. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes D:**

 **Reviews would be very appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter Two - Time for Tea

**Blackened Hearts -**

 **Hello... Anyone there? I had no feedback for the last chapter D: Oh well. I'm still continuing this. Even though my confidence in writing is currently on the floor.**

 **Chapter Two – Time for Tea**

Sherlock's cold emotionless eyes examine a very dirty and muddy Sapphire as John helps her struggle through the door of 221B Baker Street. Mrs Hudson had been all of a fluster as they entered, she squealed and hurried back to her flat to make tea for the new visitor. John calmly helps the poor battered girl onto the sofa and scurries off to the bathroom to gather his much needed medical supplies. Which left a cold Sapphire all alone, in a room, with the insufferable Sherlock Holmes. Never a good idea.

Sapphire looks up at the detective, who stands on the other side of the cluttered room, one eyebrow raised as he gently places his violin and bow on his armchair. He looks at her, deducing everything he can. "Hunter Pierce." He states. "How long have you been working for him?" He demands, a cold and harsh tone to his voice, a piercing look in his cold eyes. Sapphire's eyes instantly widen ' _Oh he's good. I can have some fun here'._ She coughs "I was 5 when Hunter took me from my home. And he's been training me ever since" She answers. Sherlock grunts "He does like to have _pets._ Although I'm surprised he sent you after Moriarty. Now why would he do that? He's smart. He'd know you'd lose, you'd be found out... He has eyes everywhere.." Sherlock places his hands together in front of his face and closes his eyes, falling quickly into silence.

"Sher.." "Shut up. I'm in my mind palace" Sherlock snaps back at her. "Sherlock don't be rude she's _hurt_ " John frowns as he walks back in the room, angry at his friend for speaking so rudely to an injured girl. He sits beside her and begins patching her head wound up. "You may stay here tonight if you like, you can take my room, I'll stay on the sofa" he explains, Sapphire smiles slightly, grateful, and feeling a little bad for being so rude to him earlier. "Thank you" She answers. And looks back up to the famous Detective. Deducing him. "You took the train to Waterloo station at 10am this morning, a girl tried to give you her number on a napkin at the coffee shop you usually stop at, but you evidently have no interest in her seeing as it's smudged, you put your work before any possible relationship. You investigated a murder just near the London Eye, a body washed up in the Thames, I can tell this by your shoes, the mud from that area still not having quite dried out. But some of it's fallen off, showing you've been running. Most likely chasing someone. You still have your coat on, the collar is turned up, showing you're independent, solitary. You slept in an alleyway last night, judging by the dirt on the back of your coat and the bullet hole in the bottom of it. Which means 221B isn't safe. Someone is watching us, my guess is either Moriarty, Hunter or your Thames killer, I'd say the latter of the three. The killer killing last night and dumping the body in the Thames, he's drawing you out. This flat is most likely rigged with several camera's and he's probably heard everything I've just said and I'd say you have roughly 13 minutes and 37 seconds until he arrives at the front door." Sapphire explains. Sherlock stands, staring at her, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst. Her speech quickly having drawn him out of his mind palace. John smirks, enjoying Sherlock's stunned silence, having never seen him react like this before.

"Right, yes..." He states. Before running over to the bookshelves, obviously searching for the hidden cameras. "No Sherlock, the dust is all still there... try just under the TV. The dust there looks like someone's rested their hand on it..." Sapphire explains. A smirk on her face. Sherlock grumbles and finds the camera under the Tv, he wastes no time in finding the other camera's. He walks back out. "9 minutes 13 seconds left" Sapphire remarks. John just looks like a fish out of water, until he snaps into life and hurries to put his coat back on. "Sherlock what are we going to do? We could call Lestrade"

Sherlock scoffs "Lestrade? He's about as much use as a goldfish in a desert." He snaps. "No. John take your coat off. We're not going anywhere." Sherlock says, whilst preparing tea in the kitchen, making sure to use his best tea set. Which he may have stolen off of Mrs Hudson a couple years ago. "W..What?" a clearly confused John stammers. Sherlock doesn't even grace John with a reply.

"4 minutes 1 second" Sapphire states. Sherlock smirks coldly and places the tea set on the little side table by John's armchair. He pours two cups of tea, and sits down, picking up his violin and beginning to play a tune. John sighs heavily and sits on the sofa next to Sapphire, as he hands her on of his other coats so she can stay warm. She nods her thanks as she takes it and wraps it round her. "You're 25, no, 26 years old. You were adopted at a young age. You're looking for your real family. You keep emotionally detached, like me, you put work before anything else. You're a trained assassin, trained to do nothing but seduce and kill. You're a size 10, you were abroad fairly recently. Forced into a marriage you didn't want. For Hunter of course. Your _husband_ being a man of importance. You killed him two weeks ago. You've been shot in the shoulder once, shot once in the leg. Basically you're Hunters little whore" Sherlock states, showing off only a little of his deducing skills. Sapphire glares at him, stands up and storms out the room. She hurries down the stairs but finds herself bumping into two rather large men. Who smirk. And grab hold of her. Sapphire stamps on the feet of the man on the right and he grunts in pain, releasing his grip on her, she uses her now free hand to punch the man on the left, and she hears the crunch of his nose breaking as blood wastes no time in leaking from it. She uses the opportunity to run... Straight into a tall, broad man, who grins, and grabs her head, "SHERLOCK!" She yells, knowing calling for him would let him know she's in trouble, knowing it may be her only way of getting out of this. The man grins, and lams her head against a wall, her wound from earlier collides against the wall and for the second time tonight. Her world goes black.

* * *

Sherlock's POV -

"SHERLOCK!" A scream echoes from downstairs, this grabs Johns and Sherlock's attention immediately. "It's Sapphire.. She's in trouble!" John states before sprinting out of the room. Sherlock rolls his eyes at John's obvious comment, and quickly follows, whilst not being overly fond of John's new friend, he wouldn't wish any harm upon her. Sherlock secretly was impressed by her deducing skills. Although he'd never admit it. He is Sherlock Holmes after all.

He follows John down the stairs but they are too late. All that's left of Sapphire is a blood stain on the wall... And a rather familiar looking silver necklace on the floor. Sherlock bends over and picks it up... And frowns. "What is it?" A curious John enquires.

"I think Sapphire is my long lost baby sister" Sherlock mutters. His blue cold eyes staring at the necklace dangling from his hands.

* * *

Moriarty's POV -

"Follow her... I want all eyes on her. I want to know everywhere she goes... And everything she does" Jim Moriarty states. Having taken an interest in the young female that was with him earlier. He was mentally kicking himself for making Seb dump her in an alley, he should have _kept_ her. He'd been after a pet. And the Holmes sister would do very nicely. He'd done a bit of research on her after he'd disposed of her. And found out she was Sherlock's long lost sister. Which instantly made her much much more appealing. Oh he could use her to burn the heart of his arch enemy. How he would hurt Sherlock, Sherlock only just having got his sister back, to then have her snatched up by his arch enemy. Oh this time Moriarty would be doing the seducing. Sherlock may be on the side of the angels.. But Jim knew Sapphire wasn't. No, she was like him. _Just like him._

"Sir.. Sapphire's been captured" A voice states from behind the consulting crimial, Jim stands up, and glares at his loyal sniper, Sebastian Moran. "FIND HER!" He roars. Anger and menace evident in his cold staring eyes. Sebastian nods. And scurries out the room. Jim sighs heavily. The girls been in London for less than 6 hours and already she's gotten herself into trouble, something told Moriarty that she'd be a handful. But he knew it'd be worth it. Just to see the look on Sherlock's face when his own family betrays him for the enemy.

' _Oh yes, this will come along rather nicely'_ Jim grins.

* * *

 **Okay my hands are really cold. This'll be it for now. Apologies for the length. It's really short. Plus you ever get those chapters which you just find really hard to write? And you thinks completely rubbish? Well this is that chapter for me. I'm sure the next one will be easier. I have several plans for the next one. Moriarty will be returning in the next chapter :D**

 **I don't like to beg for reviews. I'm not really the begging type. But reviews would really mean a lot to me. They inspire me to continue writing. If I get no reviews for a story I often end up giving up on it and not continuing with it. D:**

 **Anyway hope this chapter was okay.**


	3. Author's note - Ignore this!

**Authors note -**

 **Um. I'm unsure what to do about this story. I mean, I enjoy writing it and do want to continue it but it's getting absolutely no feedback at all. Not even one follower. It's just, a little disheartening when I've put a lot of work into something to get nothing out of it. I know it isn't all about the reviews etc. But feedback and reviews inspire me to write more and to continue writing, without them, I think what's the point? I just end up thinking my writing must be absolute rubbish. So. I'm unsure what's going to happen with this story. I really really want to carry on with it but just have no confidence at all in writing at the moment, what with the lack of any feedback at all.**

 **Also. Fanfiction won't let me update my profile picture? I keep updating it and it won't update, it's just the grey head thing (Like I don't have a profile picture) I keep changing it and it's been doing this for 2 days now -_-)**

 **-Cait.**


	4. Chapter Three - Taken to the dark side

**Blackened Hearts -**

 **OKAY. I take back everything I said in the author's note. :'D**

 **A HUGE thank you to the people who have followed/ favourited and reviewed. Honestly that put a huge smile on my face. And encouraged me to continue with this story. So thank you to you people! :D**

 **Happy thanksgiving for the other day to those who celebrate it! I live in the Uk, therefore we don't have thanksgiving here :'(**

 **Oh just a little warning, there is swearing in this chapter (I can't remember if there's been any in previous chapters.) And there's violence etc. Just saying because I know some people don't like that. If anyone wants a version of this without swearing or graphic violence then feel free to PM me and I'll send it you!**

 **Chapter Three – Taken away to the dark side.**

The first thing Sapphire feels is the sharp pounding of her bloodied head as she slowly comes back into consciousness. Her blue eyes flutter open, the harsh world around her violently spinning as she does all she can not to vomit all over the cold stone floor. She coughs roughly, feeling her mouth quickly going dry from dehydration. She begins wondering just how long she's been unconscious for. Sapphire breathes heavily, and glances at her surroundings. She's placed in the middle of a poorly lit room. With no windows, and suddenly comes to the quick conclusion that she's underground, most likely in a basement. Judging by the smell of the room she wasn't the first prisoner to have been placed there. The room reeked of torture and death, mostly decaying bodies, and the distinct coppery scent of blood. Sapphire shrivelled her nose up, yes, she was more than used to death, doesn't mean she had to _like_ it though. Although she had to admit to herself, she did get a little kick out of being in control of someone's life, or _death._ Their entire being, in her hands, all those memories, thoughts, movements, gone, and all because of her. The young girl goes to move her arms, but quickly realises her they are tied together behind the chair. "Amateurs" She mutters angrily, almost disappointed at the poor attempts of her captors. Knowing she'll easily be able to break free from the restraints. If you could call them that. She glances down at herself, she's battered and bruised, the what was once red dress now looking vastly different to how it looked when she put it on. She shifts her leg and sighs when she sees the secret gun that was strapped to her thigh has been long removed. ' _Well, that's plan A out the window'_ She thinks to herself glumly.

Sapphire easily makes short work of the poorly thought over restraints, and smirks as the ropes drop ungracefully to the floor, freeing her battered arms, she stretches, and looks over to the door, and surprisingly, they've bothered to actually lock the door. Leaving her once again, trapped. It's at this point when the door unlocks and flies open, Sapphire raises an eyebrow, eager to meet the person on the other side of the now open door. A tall man stands in the doorway, and he looks rather surprised that Sapphire isn't still tied up to the chair. She smiles, easily reading this man. ' _6 foot 2, suffers from anorexia, widow, lost his wife and one, no, two children in a fire. Judging from the slightly burnt photo peeking out of his pocket. Seeking revenge on Sherlock for their deaths, even though it wasn't Sherlock's fault, it was Moriarty's, when he blew up the apartments his wife and children were amongst those that had died. Definitely our Thames killer, judging by his stance and his haircut, he's military, well, ex military. Suffers from post traumatic stress disorder from the war and losing his family, mentally unstable, hence why he's going after Sherlock like this. Unpredictable. Frequent gambler, one dog, Labrador, wrong, golden Retriever, hairs are too long for a Labrador. Scars on his neck and wrist, he was imprisoned for a period of time, most likely when he was in the army at war.'_ Sapphire snaps out of her thoughts to realise she's been retied to the chair, and the man is now leaning on the opposite wall, glaring at her. Sapphire smiles back at him. "You're going after the wrong man" She states, almost feeling sorry for the man, but then, feelings are a weakness, they will get her nowhere. So she dismisses those feelings as soon as they enter her mind.

The man frowns, ' _Oliver Benson, that's his name!'_ Sapphire remembers, having read an article on him a while back, having read about the loss of his family. "Sherlock is responsible for the deaths of my family." He shouts, anger seeping out of him, he storms over to the female, and his fist quickly meets her prominent cheekbone, Sapphire winces as she feels a thin trail of blood trickle down her soft cheek. "No, that's Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. He killed your family. _Oliver"_ She states, glaring at the man that towers above her. "He was the one who blew up the apartment block. Sherlock had solved the puzzle. He blew it up because someone in the apartments gave away too much information to _Sherlock_. Who was trying to _save_ them!" Sapphire explains, trying to get Oliver to understand who's really to blame. Oliver doesn't take it well, he reaches in his coat, inevitably for some kind of weapon, most likely a gun. He pulls out the pistol and aims it at her head. "I expect Mr Holmes will be coming for you. Shame you won't be alive when he gets here" Oliver remarks, he clicks off the safety, and Sapphire, knowing full well that this man is going to shoot, closes her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the impact.

A loud shot rings out across the sparse room, and Sapphire pauses, hearing a body drop to the floor. She cracks open her eyes, and immediately wishes she had kept them closed, because a very pissed off Hunter Pierce stands in the doorway. His gun still aimed at where Oliver's head once was. His unforgiving eyes staring at Sapphire, who winces, knowing she's in _a lot_ of trouble.

Sherlock's POV - 

Mrs Hudson appears from behind her now open front door "What was all that commotion?" She enquires, shaking ever so slightly, she carries a tea tray, having just prepared the tea. "Tea?" she offers. "Not now Mrs Hudson" Sherlock snaps glaring at her, he turns, and with a swish of his usual long black coat, he struts out the front door, signalling a taxi. John turns to the poor old lady, "Sorry Mrs Hudson, now's not a good time" He explains, hoping his flatmate hasn't hurt the landlady too much.

It's not long before the cab is racing towards Barts. Sherlock has scraped mud off of the carpet from one of the kidnappers shoes, and is determined to track where in London it comes from. The taxi ride is completely silent, both the men too shocked to say a word, and in John's case, worried.

Sherlock strides into the lab, as a very flustered Molly Hooper practically _drools_ at the sight of the consulting detective. Sherlock barely even notice her presence as he sits behind a microscope and begins analysing his mud sample. "That eyeshadow doesn't suit you" he murmurs. Molly looks to the floor "It.. doesn't?" she stammers, looking rather embarrassed and hurt, "No, it makes your eyes look _small"_ Sherlock states, not noticing his own rudeness towards his friend, his eyes not even moving up to look at her from the microscope. John rolls his eyes, frowning a little at Sherlock, before leaning over to Molly "Well I think it looks _lovely"_ John whispers to her, "Thankyou" Molly squeaks, before darting out the room, presumably to remove the offending eyeshadow.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was precisely 15 minutes and 25 seconds, Sherlock moves from his seat. "I know where she is" he calmly states, before striding out of the room, a very puzzled John quickly following, bumping into an eyeshadowless Molly on the way out and hurriedly waving a goodbye.

 _15 minutes later..._

Sherlock rushes into the old abandoned building and heads straight downstairs to the damp, dreary basement, a very worried John Watson hurrying straight behind.

There was many things Sherlock Holmes thought he would see when he entered that room. The cold staring eyes of James Moriarty was _not_ one of them.

Sapphire's POV - 

She sits grumpily in the passenger seat of Hunters car, a stone cold emotionless expression on her bruised face, a line of dried up blood still on her pale cheek. "I was.. Expecting so much more out of you Sapphire. You've disappointed me" Hunter seethes, his face fixated in a fierce glare as he speeds through the busy streets of London. The young girl turns her head on the man and gazes out the window, watching as the world goes rolling on by. She pauses, and wonders if Sherlock has found where she is yet. Or _was,_ seeing as she was so rudely interrupted by a certain Hunter Pierce.

"We underestimated Moriarty" She snaps back at him. Sapphire sees Hunter visibly shake with anger. "No. YOU didn't do your fucking job right" He growls, and Sapphire knows that if he wasn't currently driving then he would have happily added to the many bruises she already has.

"You are no longer needed. Miss _Holmes"_ She hears him say, hearing him emphasise the 'Holmes' in that sentence, she freezes up. And it doesn't take her long to figure out who she is, She's Sherlock's younger sister. Sapphire is now the one shaking with anger. How _dare_ he keep this from her! She's been searching nearly all her life for her real family and he knew the entire time! Not only that but him saying she's no longer needed means inevitable death. He kills the people he no longer needs. Sapphire pauses, and makes a quick decision.

She quickly leans over and turns the steering wheel to one side, forcing the car to swerve and speed towards a lamppost, ' _Judging by where the lamppost will hit on the car, the drivers side, Hunter has a 0% chance of survival. I have roughly 74% chance of survival. Injuries I will most likely sustain is cracked ribs, and possibly a broken wrist.'_ Before she can think any more into it. The car smashes into the lamppost. The impact forcing her to lurch forward in her seat, luckily the seatbelt preventing her from flying through the now shattered wind shield. She feels her ribs crack, as suspected, and all the air taken out her lungs, her eyes go wide and she collapses back into her seat, the pain in her chest unbearable, her head stinging, more blood falling from it, a piece of glass having embedded itself in her forehead, although luckily, it isn't deep at all. Hunter on the other hand was not nearly as lucky as her. Unlike Sapphire he had not been wearing his seatbelt. Hunter had flown forwards and straight through the wind shield. Sapphire coughs, warm sticky blood splattering out of her mouth. She looks over and sees Hunter laid motionless on the car bonnet, his skull now having a large dent in it from where it smashed straight into the post. His arm is twisted and laid in an unnatural position. His pale lifeless eyes staring at her from where he lays. Sapphire can't help but smirk faintly at her achievement. But the smirk disappears as she remembers her... Situation.

She winces and her dry mouth releases a small whimper as she reaches down and releases the seatbelt. A deep breath is taken, and Sapphire clicks open the car door and clambers out the metal trap. She blinks and scrunches up her eyes, shielding her face with her arm as the bright sunlight pierces her eyes, her vision is blurry, her legs stumble and trip over themselves, and she sees people circling the car from a distance. ' _Why are they staying there? Why aren't they coming to help?'_ She wonders. It is then that Sapphire notices the panicked look on their faces, and she hears "RUN!" Coming from a few people, she stumbles forwards and glances behind her, and her breath catches in her throat, the car is now on fire, and fuel is leaking out all over the road. Sapphire turns back to the crowd, and runs for her life, limping ever so slightly on one leg.

The car explodes, bright orange flames dancing up in the air, a thick black layer of smoke bellowing upwards to the clear blue sky. Sapphire is sent flying forwards. She lands harshly on the cold unforgiving concrete. And her vision fades to black, just as she sees the kind face of John Hamish Watson above her, and... Jim Moriarty right next to him...

20 minutes earlier -

Moriarty's POV - 

Sherlock's light blue eyes stare into Moriarty's soul, if he even has one, Jim smiles and waves at the consulting detective. "Hello!" He sings, he begins to pace the room, a smirk on his face. "Where's Sapphire?!" John demands. Jim glares at the blogger. "Well don't ask me, I'm here for her too. But if you haven't already noticed. She isn't here!" Jim yells, glaring daggers at John. John makes to attack Jim, but surprisingly Sherlock holds him back. "He's telling the truth" Sherlock states. "Good. Gooood" Jim drawls. "Now. Time for a game. You like games Sherlock. Puzzles. Riddles. _Fairytales"_ He continues, emphasising the last word in that sentence. Sherlock frowns, and Jim grins sadistically. "The winner gets to keep Sapphire." He adds, his grin widening even more.

"Now's _not_ the time for your games Moriarty" Sherlock growls, his fists clenched. "Oh but I think it is" James exclaims. But at that point his phone pings, he sighs heavily, rolling his eyes, and pulls out his phone. "Sorry, Excuse me" He drawls, opening his phone up. Sherlock's impatience shines through as he drums his fingers on his side, evidently anxious to find his newly found sister.

Jim stares at the text, the text having just notified him of the car being spotted by one of his men, the car containing Sapphire. "Sorry, games will have to wait." he states, not even looking up at the men, his gaze transfixed on his phone. He pockets his phone and strides straight past Sherlock and John.

Sherlock's POV - 

Jim shoves past Sherlock, nudging his shoulder on the way, as if a hint to _follow_ him. He raises his eyebrows and begins to follow the consulting criminal. Already having caught the gist that they're going after Sapphire, although he knows that actually getting Sapphire back won't be easy, Jim having made that extremely clear to them.

Jim's car has already left the building when Sherlock and John step outside into the crisp fresh air. Sherlock hails a cab.

"Follow that car." He orders, and it's not long before the taxi is tailing Moriarty's.

Everything moves in slow motion when they see the car that Sapphire's in smash into the lamppost. John immediately goes into doctor mode, he dashes out the cab alongside Sherlock and hurries towards the car. "John NO!" Sherlock yells, John stops where he is as the car explodes, dark smoke bellowing into the air, John is far enough away to be unaffected by the blast, but Sapphire goes flying forwards, and lands on the concrete road harshly. John speeds forwards and kneels by her side, taking her pulse. At the same time Jim kneels on her other side, looking down at her, showing almost no emotion, but Sherlock can see more, Sherlock can see a hint, just the smallest tiniest hint of emotion seeping through Jims cold exterior shell... An emotion of... _Worry._ Sherlock's eye's widen, he admits to himself, yes, Sherlock Holmes is _worried_ about his sister, only marginally though. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone out loud. But to see _James_ _Moriarty_ worry about someone but himself, now _that_ was another thing he was not expecting. But as soon as it came, the slight worry on Jim's face leaves, as he stares emotionless down at the unconscious female. Sherlock takes his phone, and brings it upon himself to phone for an ambulance.

* * *

 **Okay so it's 4am. I think it's time to go to bed D:**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. There were parts of it which I felt were good, but then parts which I feel can be improved. I just hope I'm writing Jim and Sherlock right. I'm worried I'm making them out of character. Or too soft even.**

 **I'm going to say now Jim and Sapphire's relationship will probably develop fairly slowly. But not too slowly, I do find it boring when it drags out too long.**

 **Anyway. I do hope that was okay. Apologies if it's not long enough etc. I'm never quite sure what's a good length for a chapter.**

 **I will write chapter 4 as soon as I can! :)**

 **Please do review.**

 **And go check out my other Sherlock Holmes story, 'Sherlock Holmes' heart of stone' which I will be updating soon!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope to get some reviews. I do work hard on this ahaha :')**

 **-Cait :D**


	5. Chapter Four - It's been a long day

**Blackened Hearts -**

 **Hello!  
Here's chapter four! **

**Just want to say thank you to everyone who's favourited/ Followed or reviewed this. It means a lot. :)**

 **On another note, I have an old account on here which I can no longer access because I've forgotten the email I used to sign up with. So I'll be reposting all the stories from there to here and possibly continuing with them!**

 **Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Recently found out our landlord for the house we rent is selling our house so we've got 5 months to find somewhere else to live. I have no idea where we're going to go. The rent in this house is super cheap. The most we can currently afford is a small 2 bedroom flat. D: Plus i'm super ill, i've possibly reinjured my foot and have been super busy with a panto which I'm acting in and in charge of the set for _**

 **Chapter four. - It's been a long day -**

Moriarty's POV -

It had been 3 whole days since the 'accident' and Jim paces outside Sapphire's room. As to why he's still there, not even Moriarty could tell you. ' _It's because of my plan! As soon as she's well enough, I'll be taking her, to get to Sherlock'_ He tells himself. He nods to himself, confirming his thought. Jim peers through the little thin window in the hospital door, and immediately sees Sapphire, all hooked up to the hospital equipment. A drip supplying her with hydration. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes feel heavy. Having not slept since she was rushed in. Not because he _cared_ though, Moriarty does not care. Or worry, about anyone. Not even himself.

He thinks back to the night before, when they first met. Now, he'd had his eyes on her for a while, in a purely professional way of course. He'd been watching her, finding out her movements. So when she was spotted in his usual hangout, he was intrigued. And curious to meet her. Knowing she'd be there for him. She wasn't the type to go out to a bar if it wasn't for business reasons. But over the time he'd been spying on her, he only became more and more interested. She was quietly smart, she could deduce just like her big brother Sherlock, And Mycroft of course. But, there's something _different_ about her. Jim smiles, knowing exactly what's different. She's not on the side of the angels. This thought makes the consulting criminal grin sadistically. His mad eyes dancing with delight. He knows the girl will be a challenge. But that's okay, he _likes_ new challenges. New games to play. Which gives him an idea. A new plan. And he quietly laughs at the thought. Ignoring any looks he's getting from anyone at his strange manic laughing.

He glances over to the side, and spots a tired John Watson sat on a chair near to Sapphire's hospital room. The doctor looks glum, his hands are resting on his face as his head droops down. ' _How pathetic'_ Jim thinks, scrunching his nose up like he's purely _disgusted_ at John's actions. He's obviously worried about the girl. Jim cannot _stand_ worry. Such a pointless emotion.

He turns his attention quickly away from the worried John and back to his genius scheming. All whilst staring at Sapphire through the windowed doors.

Sherlock's POV - 

_Feelings._ Oh how he despises them. They are pointless. A weakness only found on the losing side. Yet Sherlock's cold stone heart is warming at the thought of having a little sister. ' _No. No it's not. Feelings are a disadvantage!'_ Sherlock's brain reminds him. And he frowns, pacing the hallway of the hospital corridor. John was still sat down, his head in his hands, and Jim is just outside the door, his manic laughing ringing through the halls. Jim's laughing abruptly comes to a speedy halt as he looks into the room "She's waking up" he breathes. Sherlock strides past Moriarty and into the room, not wanting Jim to be the first person she saw. Mind you. After his... Last talk with Sapphire. He may not be the best person either.

Luckily John takes the lead as he stops by Sapphire's bedside as Moriarty goes to get a nurse.

Sapphire's POV - 

The first thing she feels is her head pounding as her eyes slowly blink open, the ceiling lights almost blind her as the brightness attacks her vulnerable eyes. And she immediately coughs violently, her throat burning and her breathing speeding up. The coughing stops and she looks over to see John rushing to her side, followed by Sherlock, who as per usual, looks completely cold and emotionless. Sapphire frowns, she hasn't known him long but already she has a feeling they won't get on. "How are you feeling?" John enquires, worry evident in his voice. She smirks and raises an eyebrow. "How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" She grins, quoting the same thing she said to him the night before when they had first met. John laughs at this, understanding her joke. "Jim's gone to get a nurse." John informs her, smiling at her, obviously relieved that she's okay.

Sapphire freezes, a cold shiver running up her spine. "J..Jim? As in Jim Moriarty? The guy who left me for _dead_ in an alleyway?!" She exclaims, her voice rising as she speaks, anger evident in her voice. John looks slightly taken aback. "Y..Yes that one.. He seems rather, interested in you.. And not in a good way.. Look don't worry you're safe with me and Sherlock" John tries to reassure her. Sapphire nods "I can handle myself" She states boldly.

From across the room Sherlock scoffs "Because you've done an excellent job at that so far" He exclaims, looking at Sapphire with his cold piercing blue eyes. Sapphire glares at him "Excuse me?" she retorts. John sighs "Sherlock perhaps it's best that you.. Go out the room" He sighs. Sherlock pauses, before walking out the room in a cold silence.

"I'm sorry about Sherlock, if it helps, he's like that with everyone, even me sometimes" John rushes out, apologising for his best friends behaviour. "It's alright, you know Sherlock and I are actually very similar in many ways" Sapphire replies, smiling ever so slightly. John smiles back, but his smile disappears as Jim walks into the room, a nurse following behind him.

The nurse walks over, and checks Sapphire over. "You've suffered 2 cracked ribs and a small head laceration. You were unconscious for three days. You should be released either tonight or tomorrow, just take it really easy, no exercise for a week or so, just to give time for the ribs to heal" The nurse rambles, but Sapphire isn't really listening, having already known the information, she looks over to Jim and frowns at him. Jim smirks back at her, raising one arm and waving at her. Silently letting her know he wasn't going to let her go. Her frown deepened.

 _Several hours later._

Sapphire discharges herself from the hospital, she _hates_ hospitals. She's not used to being in hospital... Well, she's more used to putting people _in_ the hospital. She smirks to herself at that thought as she exits the doors of the hospital, she breathes deeply, breathing in the fresh air of London, well, kind of fresh air. She walks out to the road, aiming to get a taxi to Sherlock's. As much as she despises the man, she has no where else to stay. Hunter is dead and she certainly isn't going to go crawling to _Moriarty's_ place to sleep, hell no. She'd much rather stay at Sherlock's. Well, at least John is nice, and Mrs Hudson, what little she's seen of the woman, she seems friendly enough. Sherlock on the other hand, she did not like.

Speaking of Moriarty, she had been expecting him to whisk her off somewhere straight as she was discharged. Yet, he hadn't shown, he'd left just before Sherlock and John did and she hadn't seen him since. Which she's happy about, she didn't exactly want to be dealing with that monster again. Although... There's just _something_ about him, that draws her to him. She shakes her head ' _No. He's insane, there is nothing special about Moriarty'_ She reminds herself.

Before she can call up a taxi, a black car pulls up in front of her, and the door opens. Sapphire pauses, deciding on whether she should get in the car, although judging by the number plate of the car, it's a government car. And seeing as though the government has no clue what it is she does.. She deduces she'd be safe. She smirks, and gets in the car. Sapphire glances over, seeing a young girl typing quickly away on her Iphone. Sapphire isn't one for small talk, so she stays quiet as the car pulls away.

 _'Get better soon x – JM'_

Sapphire stares at her phone as she opens the text from Jim, and her face pales considerably. She shoves the phone back in her pocket, having quickly decided that she wouldn't reply to Moriarty's message. Hoping he'll just get the hint and stop. But she's wrong. Only a few short minutes later, her phone pings again.

' _I've left you a present just outside 221B. Enjoy x -JM'_

Sapphire's heart drops as she reads her text. And raises an eyebrow, noticing he's putting _kisses_ in her messages. Jim Moriarty is putting _kisses_ in her messages! She sighs heavily, and scrunches her nose up in disgust. She really didn't think he was the type to show so much... _emotion_ in his messages. Maybe he's deliberately doing it, to get her attention. Sapphire decides that must be the case. Of course he didn't actually care about her. Jim didn't care. About anyone, not even himself. And if he ever did care about anyone, he wouldn't choose her. He probably thinks she's on Sherlock's side. Which on that subject, she isn't on his side... In fact she's on her _own_ side.

Sapphire's pulled out of her thoughts as the black car comes to a stop outside a large old building, which to Sapphire, she could tell it was a government building. She's let inside, and through a strange library containing several older people, all sat down, in complete silence. No one is making a sound. Not even a cough or a sneeze.

She raises an eyebrow and is led into someone's office, she looks down at her dirty bloodied clothes. ' _I'm so under dressed for this'_ She thinks to herself, sighing heavily.

She looks up, and a man is sat behind the desk, looking straight at her, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"Mycroft Holmes, pleasure to meet you" He states, making no effort to stand up and shake her head, or _anything_ really.

Sapphire looks closely at the man in front of her. ' _mid forties, Sherlock's older brother, that much is obvious, he is the British Government. No, CIA, no, British secret service. No, all three. Interesting... He's on a diet, well, he's trying to be on a diet, the cake crumbs on his tie proves his diet isn't going very well for him. Even though he comes across cold he cares about his family, just a little, he's tapping his fingers, worry, he's worried about something and the only possible thing this man could be worried about is Sherlock Holmes. Or possibly her? No, it's too soon, he hasn't known her long enough. Definitely Sherlock.'_ She snaps herself out of her deducing. "Sapphire" She replies, not knowing what surname to say, so just stating her first name. Hopefully he won't comment.

"So you can deduce too" He states, Sapphire pauses. "Excuse me?" She enquires.

"I saw you, just then, looking me over, _deducing_ me. I know when I'm being deduced Miss Holmes" He rambles, an ever so faint smile gracing his lips. Sapphire looks at him. "How long have you known?" She asks, needing to know.

"Since you were born. I've always known you were my sister, I've been keeping track of you, trying to steer you in the right direction in life.. I obviously didn't do very well in that, you ended up with Hunter..." Mycroft mumbles.

Sapphire sighs, slightly annoyed at her newly found older brother for not having let her know about her own family. She had a right to know who she was. And he didn't tell her. "Why am I here Mr Holmes" She asks him, a cold tone to her voice.

"I've got a job for you.. I need you to, watch Sherlock, and let me know what he's up to." Mycroft pauses, then looks straight at Sapphire "I worry about him. Constantly. But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned, we have what you might call a... difficult relationship" he continues. "Time to choose a side Miss Holmes" He adds, smiling at her.. Coldly.

It takes less than a second for her to reply. "Yours. I choose yours" She replies, her dislike for Sherlock plaguing her mind, it was an easy choice to make, to the surprise of Mycroft, no one yet has accepted that offer, so it takes him back a little to hear a yes to it. He smiles in response. "You may go, do get in contact with the information. Although no phone calls, I can't be wasting my time with petty phone calls. Or texts. Why text when you can talk? And don't worry, you will be.. Paid for your services. Thank you sister dearest. Welcome to the Holmes family" He smiles, almost genuinely this time. Sapphire nods. And exits the room.

* * *

Once she returns to 221B she immediately looks on the doorstep. And quickly sees a brown package waiting for her, a bouquet of flowers resting on it. She frowns, picking up the flowers and box and heading into 221B, John having given her a key at the hospital.

She finds the flat empty and smiles, not wanting to have to deal with Sherlock at this time. She places the flowers on the side and sits in front of the box. Trying to decide whether she should open it or not. She finally decides to open it, and tears the wrapping off it. She raises an eyebrow, and a faint smile arrives on her lips. It's a microscope. Her very own microscope. ' _How did he know?'_ she thinks, she brushes that thought off, thinking he must've deduced her.

She puts her head in her hands, and sighs, ' _What is he doing? What are his plans?'_ are some thoughts that are currently running through her confused and puzzled mind. This is the first time she's been like this over something. Confused. Puzzled. Undecided. Although it's been a long day, and she's tired.

' _Glad you like it x -JM'_ Sapphire pales ever so slightly, and rushes to the window, peering out of it.

Jim Moriarty stands below, and waves to her from the street. Before smiling manically, and walking off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

 **Hope that was alright. Apologies for the lateness! I've just been so busy D:**

 **I'm not sure what's next to be updated. I might update my Supernatural fic. I'm not sure, I might even update 'Avengers – The funny side'. For those who don't already know, it's an Avengers story, it's a comedy where Loki plays pranks on the Avengers. It's gotten a few chapters in so far and it has the most reviews I have ever got for a story. So if you like comedy, and the Avengers, then please do go check it out! :D**

 **'Sherlock Holmes' heart of stone' for those reading it, may be taking a slight backseat. But don't worry. It will be finished!**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading and please do leave a review if you have the time, I do love reading them all!**

 **If ya'll have any ideas of where you want this story to go then do leave your ideas in a review. I know I do want this story to be a Moriarty/ OC. But I'm open to all ideas!**

 **Thank you**

 **-Cait.**


End file.
